Gris comme tes Yeux
by Vacax Jacha
Summary: "Je déteste le gris. Il n'est ni la loudreur du noir, ni la légèreté du blanc. Je déteste le gris. Je te déteste." POV


**Disclaims **: Fort malheureusement, le magnfique univers ne m'appartient pas... Ah, pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Résumé **: Je déteste le gris. Il n'est ni la loudreur du noir, ni la légèreté du blanc. Je déteste le gris. Je te déteste.

**Rating **: K, parce que même si l'histoire est sur une note sombre, il ne se passe rien de choquant.

**Avertissement **: Aucun en particulier. C'est un Rating K, donc c'est tout publique.

**Pairing **: Vous avez déjà deviné je pense.

**Note **: Ceci est un OS vraiment court que j'ai écris dans un moment où se mêlaient ennui et inspiration. J'en profite pour dire ce oneshot est le dernier de mes écrits soft. Ceux qui viendront sont les plus récent mais également les plus sombres. Les plus représentatifs de mon style d'écriture habituel en somme ^^ Sinon, bonne lecture ! (et reviews fortement appréciés au passage)

* * *

><p><strong>GRIS COMME TES YEUX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il pleut. Le ciel est gris. Je déteste lorsque le ciel est gris. C'est comme si le monde était recouvert d'un halo de brume. J'étouffe. Le gris est étouffant. Il n'est ni la lourdeur du noir, ni la légèreté du blanc. Il n'est que l'étouffant gris. Je déteste le gris.<em>

Je ne me souviens plus exactement du jour où ça à commencé. Il y à un an, peut-être deux... cinq minutes plutôt... Deux secondes ? Quelque chose dans ce goût là... Je m'en fiche un peu je crois. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est toi. J'ignore pourquoi tu me parais tout à coup si important, alors qu'en vérité je te _connaissais _à peine. J'ignorais tout de ce sentiment qui m'_oppressais_ la poitrine dés que je te _voyais_, mais aussi maintenant que tu n'es plus là. J'ignore pourquoi je frissonne dés que je prononce ton nom, et dés que tu _prononçais _le mien. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai soudainement envie de pleurer lorsque je repenses à ta voix, à ta gueule de gamin innocent, naïf... Plus que tout, j'ignore pourquoi je me sens si mal, et en même temps si bien lorsque que je repenses à ces moment où tu _plongeais _ton regard dans le mien. Quand tu me _regardais _avec ces yeux... Tes putains d'yeux. Je me pose beaucoup de question par ta faute... tu ne daigne même pas y répondre. Et tu ne le daigneras plus jamais.

Tu sais, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur la psychologie humaine, ainsi que des tonnes de journaux intimes de vieux nobles, des récits d'aventures, un peu de romance aussi... Je connais l'Histoire sur le bout des doigts, les noms de chaque grandes guerres, de chaque tribus oubliées... Je connais chaque sentiments, sans pour autant les ressentir... J'ignore tout des liens que les gens tissent avec les autres, j'ignore tout de la tristesse qui transperce le coeur, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Je ne connais que la définition de la peur, de la souffrance, de la colère... Je ne sais rien de tout ça, alors comment voudrais-tu que je saches ce qui m'arrive... Je dois t'aimer... Enfin peut-être...

Je ne sais pas trop... Je m'en fiche. Oui je m'en fiche. Car tout ce qui compte, c'est toi. Toi et ton sourire, toi et tes cheveux, toi et ton visage, toi et ta voix, toi et ta frêle silhouette, toi et tes yeux... Tes putains d'yeux...

Je déteste tes yeux. Parce qu'ils _reflétaient _ta naïveté, ta gentillesse, ta force d'âme, ton intelligence, ton trop grand coeur. Parce qu'ils _étaient _beaux, purs. Parce qu'ils sont toi. Parce qu'ils sont gris.

Je déteste le gris. Je déteste tes yeux. Je te déteste toi.

Je marchais d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, attendant sans le vouloir le moment où tu viendrais me dire que Komui nous demande tous les deux. Je sais pourtant pertinemment que ce moment n'arrivera pas. N'arrivera plus. Car... Je me giflai mentalement, arrachant à mes pensées le souvenir ô combien douloureux de ton visage. Le souvenir de tes lèvres fines, de ton nez légèrement retroussé, de ta peau lisse et pâle, des mèches décolorées qui _retombaient _gracieusement sur ton front, sur tes yeux... tes yeux gris.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit, dans un bruit de draps froissés. Pris une nouvelle fois de nausées, je m'efforçai de respirer calmement. Cependant, l'image de ton doux, si doux visage revenait sans arrêt me torturer l'esprit, ayant pour effet d'accélérer ma déjà trop rapide respiration. Un Bookman n'est pas censé avoir de coeur, et regarde dans quel état tu me mets. L'écho de ta voix continue de résonner dans mes oreilles, nuit et jour, encore et encore. Parfois, ton sourire vient hanter mes plus noirs cauchemars, les rendant plus insoutenables encore.

La respiration haletante, le visage blême, les sueurs froides parcourant mon dos et les larmes roulant sur mes joues, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur la fenêtre. Il pleut. Le ciel est gris. Gris comme l'étaient tes yeux... Avant ta mort...

_Allen_...


End file.
